


Kinks

by PuppyWillGraham



Series: Hannibal Kink Prompts [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, M/M, Riding Crops, Rimming, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppyWillGraham/pseuds/PuppyWillGraham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink prompts for different Hannibal ships; some popular, and others more rare. [additional tags to be added]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinks

**Author's Note:**

> "oooh, i just read that you're taking prompts! how about some matthew/will dom/sub where matthew is the dom? that basically never happens in any other brownham fic i've read, so i'd be interested to see someone actually do it. ^_^" - aglassroseneverfades (via tumblr)

Matthew blinks, then blinks again, wondering if he'd heard his boyfriend of almost a year, Will Graham, correctly. They're currently sat in bed, and just moments before had started kissing, touching, bodies warm and firm as they press close against each other, until the older of the two had pulled back and mumbled something. Matthew had to coax the words--the _request_ \--out of him, just to be sure that Will had even spoken at all.

"I want you to be," Will swallows, jaw working as he huffs out a breath, gaze darting around the room. He doesn't know what had possessed him to want what he was asking, in the first place. "I want to be your sub this time. I want you, to be the one in control."

That's why Matthew was blinking, swallowing, trying not to gawk at the other as if he'd suddenly grown another head of curly hair.

"Sure," the word rolls off the tip of the orderly's tongue with ease. He'd never been the Dom before, as Will had always been skittish with who he trusted to be in control over him, ever since he'd lost all manner of control in his life during his locked up period in the BSHCI due to none other than Dr. Hannibal Lecter. "I can be your top."

"You can even, use the crop." Will looks at him, face unreadable. Gaze unfocused, it's as if he needs to be brought back to the here and now. He still sometimes lost focus, even though it had been a while since he'd moved away from Baltimore; since _they'd_ moved away from Baltimore.

Matthew has to hold back a moan just at the thought of using _that_ on his lover.

He breathes out, "anything for you," before climbing out of bed to grab his supplies.

~x~

Will is sprawled on his back, clutching at the sheets as Matthew's tongue does downright dirty, wicked, _sinful_ things to his entrance, which is now glossed over with a sheen of the other man's saliva. The older man's legs are propped up and spread, ankles restrained to the bedposts that are either side of Matthew's body, which is currently crouched over the edge of the bed. The more effort Matthew puts into pleasuring Will-- _opening him up to get a noise out of him--_ the less panicky Will feels about handing over the reigns of control over him. He could _trust_ Matthew.

Tongue is soon replaced by a lubed finger, sliding in slowly, right up to the knuckle, twisting, hooking, until there's room for another, the same pattern to stretch Will open--Matthew is nothing if not meticulous and _thorough_ \--and the older man is whimpering, biting his lower lip, a yelp falling from his lips as Matthew grins devilishly and pulls back, bringing the crop down over Will's thigh, albeit light. At first.

He could get used to this role. Will could get used to it, too.

Fingers--two switch to three; Matthew grins again, accomplished, as he feels the tight ring of muscle loosen up some--leave an emptiness within Will when they're removed to wrap around Matthew's hardness, stroking deftly, blueish grey gaze meeting and locking with green, the latter an open book for the former--they're both enjoying this as much as the other--until the head of Matthew's cock is pressing to Will's hole. A catch of breath in Matthew's throat as he slides the tip up and down a few times, teasing the other, waiting for him to croak out his name--which he does; " _Matthew, please..._ "--and a gasp falls from parted lips as Matthew complies, slowly starting to sink into the other.

~x~

Will decides he likes Matthew taking on the role. Matthew loves it.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. comments, kudos and bookmarks are something grand.


End file.
